


Moving the Mistletoe

by sarken



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: April Showers 2014, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby finds an excuse to kiss Ann in as many places as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving the Mistletoe

Bobby's been moving the same raggedy piece of mistletoe around the house for a week. The kitchen, his study, the hall -- it's been everywhere.

"It's in the way," he says when anyone asks. "I keep hitting my head on the darn thing."

No one believes him after the first two times, least of all Ann, but when Christopher catches them doing a bit more than kissing in the doorway to the downstairs bedroom, he says, "You know, Dad, you could just shorten the string."

Bobby smirks, his hand still beneath his new wife's sweater. "Now, where's the fun in that?"


End file.
